The present invention relates to a tongue hygiene device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tongue brush which allows for convenient and effective hygienic cleansing of a user""s tongue, thereby facilitating the elimination of bacteria and food buildup from the tongue.
Oral hygiene has long been a concern in our society. Generally, individuals who have desired to improve their oral hygiene have done so by caring for their teeth, especially by brushing and flossing their teeth. Recently, however, research has revealed that the predominant source of bad breath is bacteria and food buildup on the dorsum (or top) of the tongue. Therefore, individuals who desire to prevent bad breath, and thereby improve their overall oral hygiene, should cleanse their tongues as well.
The tongue, however, being an irregularly-shaped mobile mass of striated muscle covered by mucous membrane, is not an easy surface to cleanse. While the tongue""s muscular nature allows its shape to be altered quickly and extensively in performing its functions, that same muscular nature and rapid and extensive alteration of shape prevents convenient cleansing. Furthermore, the tongue has a number of large and small furrows, grooves, folds, and protrusions along its dorsum and margins (or sides), as well as microscopic projections and cavities formed by papillae and lymph follicles on the surface of the dorsum. As a result, the tongue""s surface is uneven both macroscopically and microscopically. That lack of evenness makes cleansing of the tongue even more difficult.
A number of means of cleansing the tongue are known in the prior art. All of these means utilize one of two methods: brushing or scraping (or both). Means for cleansing the tongue known in the prior art include conventional toothbrushes, tongue scrapers, combination scraper-brushes, and complex brush devices. Each of those means known in the prior art, however, has significant deficiencies, either in cleansing or other defects.
Brushing is most commonly done using a mildly abrasive cleansing medium, such as toothpaste. Brushing helps remove bacteria and food buildup in two ways. First, bristles individually dislodge and extract materials from the surface being brushed by exerting a vertical and lateral pressure on those materials. Second, once materials are extracted from the surface being brushed, they are transported away from the surface being brushed by the cleansing medium, which is itself lathered and communicated by the collective agitation of bristles. In order to form lather, the tips of bristles must flex sufficiently to cause local agitation of the cleansing material. The tips of bristles must also flex to assist in the communication of the lathered cleansing medium away from the surface being brushed, most often by allowing for foaming. However, the tips of bristles must also be somewhat firm in order to exert sufficient vertical and lateral pressure to dislodge bacteria and food lodged in the surface being brushed. Examples of brushing devices in the prior art are conventional toothbrushes and complex brush devices.
Scraping, in contrast, is most commonly done without the aid of a cleansing medium. By exerting only a lateral pressure on the surface of the tongue, the scraping element is designed to merely dislodge and extract bacteria and food buildup from the uniform surface features of the dorsum of the tongue; generally the only vertical pressure exerted is due to the weight of the scraping element itself. Once those materials are extracted from the scraped surface, they are transported away from the scraped surface on the face of the scraping element. However, scraping devices are only minimally effective at dislodging and removing bacteria and food buildup from only the uniform surface features of the dorsum. Moreover, due to their simple designs, scraping devices are not at all effective at dislodging and removing bacteria and food buildup from the uneven features of the dorsum, especially the microscopic features. Examples of scraping devices in the prior art are scrapers and combination scraper-brushes.
Conventional toothbrushes, while being perhaps the most common devices used to cleanse the tongue, suffer some of the most significant deficiencies in both cleansing and use-related aspects. Conventional toothbrushes are specifically constructed to cleanse the teeth, not the tongue, effectively. As a result, individual toothbrush bristles must be long enough to get below the gingival tissue and build sufficient lather for cleansing, yet not be so abrasive as to damage the teeth or surrounding gingival tissue. Longer bristles are also typically used to minimize abrasiveness since longer bristles tend to be more pliable when pressure is exerted on them given the physics involved. Moreover, the overall width of the head and bristles must be sufficiently slender to fit into the narrow areas of the mouth between the teeth and cheek. As a result, conventional toothbrushes have a high profile (measured from the bottom of the bristle to the top of the head), soft bristles, and a narrow cleansing area.
Those same characteristics that make conventional toothbrushes especially effective at cleaning the teeth make them unsuitable for cleansing the tongue. First, conventional toothbrushes tend to have a high profile due to their long, soft bristles. The length of such bristles allows a toothbrush to reach into the crevices between and around teeth and provides a safe margin between the tips of the bristles and the hard base of the toothbrush, but also makes the toothbrush difficult to fit into the rear portion of the mouth. That is significant in that such a brush cannot be used easily to cleanse the tongue without causing a xe2x80x9cgag reflexxe2x80x9d to occur. Second, although the softness of the bristles of conventional toothbrushes prevents damage to the teeth and gingival tissue, such softness also makes it difficult to exert sufficient downward pressure on the tongue with the bristles so as to dislodge bacteria and food buildup from the tongue and its numerous crevices and contours effectively. Third, while the generally slender configuration of the cleansing head on conventional toothbrushes allows them to fit into the narrow spaces between lips and teeth and the tongue and teeth, it prevents such devices from covering a sufficient surface area quickly, as is required to provide efficient cleaning over the wide surface area presented by the tongue. Accordingly, conventional toothbrushes are unsuitable for cleansing the tongue.
Also known in the prior art are a few devices specifically directed toward cleansing the tongue. Most of these devices are directed toward scraping the tongue, either with a specific scraper or very short bristles. Like conventional toothbrushes, however, these devices suffer significant deficiencies in both cleansing and other defects. First, as discussed above, devices that employ scrapers or very short bristles to scrape the tongue cannot cleanse the numerous contours of the tongue effectively because they cannot penetrate into the furrows, grooves, folds, and cavities of the tongue, especially the microscopic features. Nor can such devices accommodate cleansing of the protrusions or projections from the surface of the tongue while maintaining contact with surface of the tongue. Second, such devices are not conducive to use with a cleansing medium because they either lack substantial, flexible bristles which will build lather, or provide only minimal space between the tongue and the solid portion of the head of the device, thereby preventing the scrubbing action necessary to build lather for cleansing the tongue. Because of the lack of lather, bacteria and food buildup in the uneven features of the tongue are not transported away from the surface of the tongue by a scraper device or one with very short bristles.
Combination scraper-brushes tend to suffer the same problems as scrapers, as well as several additional problems. First, for the scraper and bristles both to be effective, both must be relatively short (otherwise the device will have too high a profile and, like conventional toothbrushes, will elicit a strong xe2x80x9cgag reflexxe2x80x9d). Because the scraper must be short, mucous and food tend to accumulate between the scraper blade and the head of the device, decreasing the effectiveness of the scraper and making it difficult to clean. Because the bristles must be short, they are abrasive, uncomfortable and potentially injurious to the user, do not flex or agitate enough to develop lather effectively, and tend to xe2x80x9cgum upxe2x80x9d with mucous, food, and dried cleaning media. As a result, combination scraper-brushes tend to be less effective in use than either scrapers or brushes and also tend to be more difficult to clean.
Complex brush devices are also known in the prior art. Such devices generally use motors or complex mechanical systems to agitate the bristles of the brush. They are, accordingly, expensive, more prone to break, and more difficult to control than simpler brushes.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a tongue hygiene device which can cleanse the dorsum of the tongue, including macroscopic and microscopic features, effectively. It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a tongue hygiene device that can brush the surface of the tongue, form lather from a cleansing medium, and assist in the communication of the lathered cleansing medium away from the surface being brushed through foaming, yet not abrade the surface of the tongue. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a tongue hygiene device that can be used and cleaned easily and can be produced relatively inexpensively.
These objects and others are achieved according to the present invention by a tongue hygiene device which allows the tongue to be brushed, generally with a mildly abrasive cleanser. The tongue hygiene device includes a generally elongate handle section and a generally disk-shaped cleansing section. The handle section is ergonomically designed to allow the user to hold the tongue hygiene device comfortably in proper cleansing alignment with the tongue. The cleansing section includes three generally parallel circular patterns of medium-length bristles of medium stiffness, protruding from a generally disk-shaped head element which has a top face, a bottom face from which the bristles protrude, and a large aperture extending between the centers of the bottom and top faces which is surrounded by the bristles on the bottom face. The bristles allow the tongue hygiene device to be used to cleanse the tongue by brushing bacteria and food buildup from the tongue, generally with a mildly abrasive cleanser. The aperture allows air and the lather formed by brushing with a cleanser to pass through the head element, thereby increasing the lather and facilitating the passage of bacteria and food buildup away from the surface of the tongue. The aperture also provides a conduit for the passage of air and water through the head element during cleaning of the tongue hygiene device, expediting and simplifying cleaning of the tongue hygiene device and hastening drying of the bristles. Due to the absence of bristles where the aperture is located, the circular pattern of bristles surrounding the aperture are able to flex inward without meeting any resistance from other bristles, allowing more intense scrubbing of the deeper furrows, folds grooves and cavities near the center of the dorsum. As a result, the unique circular pattern of bristles surrounding the aperture provides the optimal design for cleansing both the margins and deep inner features of the dorsum of the tongue.
Further object, features, and advantages of the invention will become evident from a consideration of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and appended claims.